


After the Fall

by Bishmonster



Series: Falling series [4]
Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Breeding, Cunnilingus, F/M, Fisting, Honeymoon, Kidnapping, Mew-Mew is a good bro, Object Insertion, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, Spanking, Vaginal Fisting, inappropriate use of pearls, ummmmmmm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-25
Updated: 2017-08-07
Packaged: 2018-12-06 17:06:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11605059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bishmonster/pseuds/Bishmonster
Summary: Thor and Darcy go on their Honeymoon.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This will probably end up being mostly smut. Cuz come on, two lusty peeps in love doing the do...

The honeymoon. An event met with salacious winks and innuendo. Clint was the worst. He sent a condom tree to their room. Tony was the best, he sprung for one of those suites Darcy never believed were real. A movie set complete with billowing shear drapes. Pepper had packed her trousseau. A real thing. There was swimwear and lingerie and very little else. And the lingerie was barely more than teeny scrapes of fabric.

The view from their room was awesome. Darcy took a shower to wash off the travel and then she changed into a slip of a dress until they decided what to do for dinner. Thor took his own shower while Darcy watched the ocean. The smell of the sea was tangy and hot, temperature wise. Just leaning against the railing she was already a little sweaty. They were high enough up to catch a cool breeze.

"When you stand just that way I can see your nethers." Thor hadn't exactly snuck up behind her but he was closer than she had originally thought and that was mildly startling. She didn't move from her position. Instead she spread her legs and pushed her ass out more. Then she shifted from side to side. He growled at her and she giggled. "Wanton little one. Very naughty."

"Oh?" She replied coyly. "Are you going to punish me?"

Thor groaned and palmed the thin fabric over her bare ass. He pulled her back by the hip and she realized he was only wearing his board shorts. He raised her arms up until she clasps her hands around his neck. Her back was fully arched and her breasts strained against the cream colored fabric.

"Legs apart." He commanded and she did her best without letting go. He slipped inside her like a rushing wave, stealing all sound from her throat, all breath from her lungs. Her feet barely touched the ground. Darcy was literally hanging off his dick.

"Fuck. Fuuucccck. Fuck. Fuuucccck." She was breathing in and out as he pulsed hotly inside her. That bulbous cockhead holding her in place threatening to breach her cervix. If he did she would die. If he didn't she wanted to die. "Soooooo deep! Thor! Oh my gawd! So deep."

Already, Darcy was ready to pant through her first orgasm. He was filling her unrepentantly. He wasn't even moving his hips and he had taken over her whole body. She whimpered helplessly and somehow she shifted a minutia down.

"You grip me to tightly, Little One. Your sweet quim milks my length."

Shut the fuck up Thor.

Darcy was not ready to come yet.

He seemed to content to hold her this way as the sun darkened the sky. His meaty hands ran from her face down her her breasts to her stomach. The overwhelming nature of things made Darcy slow on the uptake.

"Someone could see." She gasped out and tried to lower her arms. He thrust up, spearing her and startling her enough to make her tighten the hold.

"Aye." He whispered hotly in her ear before nibbling on the shell. Goosebumps raced along her thighs. He licked the curve and laughed. "I can feel how much you love this. You trickle with lust."

Fuck. Fuck he was just so deliciously filthy sometimes. And he wasn't wrong, public sex had always been a fantasy. Not one she ever thought she'd indulge in though. Still, they weren't exactly advertising it but ten stories up wasn't actually that high and the beach plus the pool below was not empty. Darcy was struggling not to cry out from the strong sensations. Thor was doing his best to be subtle but at the best of times he was an anvil over the head.

"So soft." He murmured, nuzzling the side of her neck and tickling her with his beard. He was making these micro mini thrusts and each one made Darcy squeak. "Velvet squeezing my manhood." He said." I love the way your nether lips flutter around me."

Thor reached down to touch her pussy lips, his palm lightly bumping her engorged clit and that was it. Darcy was shuddering and cumming around him with a muffled cry only just so when he caught her mouth with his. The angle was awkward but it worked and she spasmed hard when he speared up into her again.

"That's one." He said, pulling out still rock hard and wet with her. Darcy immediately pushed him back inside the room then dropped to her knees. She cleaned her juices off his dick, loving the grumbling grunts he was making. Darcy couldn't take her eyes off his fierce lust drunk face as she laved his cock.

"So pretty, my wife, pleasing me this way." Darcy took as much as she could in her mouth and used her tongue at the slit. He was leaking copious amounts of precum and she wondered why he did not cum inside her earlier. A loud dangerous rumble sounded in the distance and Darcy was perfectly okay with it raining the entire trip. She didn't care about Hawaii and the sights as much as she thought she would. Her whole world was narrowed down to this room and Thor taking her on every surface.

Darcy slurped and slathered his dick in spit, then she nosed into his heavy balls. Kneeling as she was, Darcy was very aware of her bareness, wet and soft from recent use, inches from the tiled floor. She moaned into his ball sack. Thor's hand went to her hair to pull her off but she wasn't having it. She gently suckled at his balls popping first one then the other in. No way could she fit both.

"If you continue on this course I will have to punish you." Which sounded perfectly fine to Darcy. "Oh Little One. Your mouth is so hot and your tongue so wicked."

Thor pulled her up by her hair, not hard but with enough force she thought it wise to not resist. He leant down to kiss her, wet and sloppy as he chased the flavor of both of them on her swollen lips.

He shucked off his swim trunks and settled on the settee, then he pulled her over his lap, face down. She braced her hands on the floor and tried to keep her hair from getting in the way. The first smack was lighter than any others before but the heat bloomed regardless. He palmed her again and jiggled the meat of her ass. He dipped a finger down and touched her inner labia. Then he smacked her again much, much harder.

"Fuck!" She yelped. His cock was digging into the softness of her belly. She squirmed.

Smack!

Smack!

Smack!

"Aaaaaggghhhh! That hurts!" She whimpered as she could feel her juices coat her clenched thighs. He had lifted her slip dress and continued to spank her asscheeks until she was sobbing with the bright hot pain but also soaking his lap with want.

Thor brought her up to hug her and kiss her red sweaty face. "You did so well my Little One. You took your punishment so well. What do you need." He wasn't really asking, he was slipping his finger into her wetness and pressing a thumb to her angry clit. It didn't take much more than that before she was shaking and squirting all over his hand.

He cursed and made her stratal his thighs. "That's two." He boasted and held his dick in place as she sank down. Darcy made a strangled scream. She was still cumming and he was forcefully spreading her folds.

"Ride me." He growled and she obeyed as best she could while he held onto her burning asscheeks. The pain was so wonderful she rode him harder and harder until her muscles locked up and she was chewing at his shoulder. Her voice broke this time and he let her calm down before announcing with pride and awe. "Three."

"How many more?" She whimpered, sensitive and swollen. He had laid back and took her with. This angle made his dick stretch her in a different way. She was very much afraid he was going to ruin her. She was terrified that he wasn't.

"We will see." He promised and they kissed for long slow minutes. He pulled his red and rock hard cock out of her then drug her to the bed.

"Hold on tight." He instructed to her bent over form. She wiggled her burning ass and got a spank for it. He slowly eased into her abused flesh, then out again. Then in, again.

"Oh dear lawd." She said. He was using his entire length to torture her. He continued this for a while until her knees were shaking from the strain.

"Up on the bed, hands and knees." He instructed when he noticed. He slapped her ass a few times with his dick. It was just as degrading as it was hot. Then he leaned forward to eat her pussy this way.

"Fuck! Fuck! Shit! Fuck me Thor, please! Take me!" She was screaming into the pillow as he rasped his beard against her achy clit. She was so close but she needed him inside and he didn't tease her much longer. Then he pounded her into the mattress. The Thunder out side grew louder and the lights flickered. He was growling and grunting, completely nonverbal. She broke, again, and he fucked her right through it. She was senseless with it and trying to bow up but he lay on her heavily. Four slid right into five and he slowed down, pushing into her in short mean little thrusts. She absolutely fucking love it. Each time he hit her cervix, her vision whited out.

She thought he was almost done but then he picked up speed and yelled something foreign before flooding her with semen. He fell on her and wrapped his arms around her chest before rolling over with her still dripping on his dick. He raised her free leg and draped it backwards over his thigh.

"Holy shit. You're still hard!" She cried and sobbed a little when he gently but ruthlessly fucked her sloppy bruised hole.

"I can't. I can't. I can't." She was openly crying now and shuddering through number six. The lightening flared outside and she tried to pull away. He held her in place with one arm wrapped around her clavicle and the other firmly on her belly.

"Shhhhhh. Yes you can." He reassured her. "And you will."

He was right. Number seven was soon after and apparently the lucky number because he came again as well. Not as hard or as long but he grunted and spurt inside her, then he pulled out and inspected his handiwork.

"Please don't!" She reached for his hand as he tried to push his leaking cum back up her. He was using three fingers and he wasn't trying to be gentle. He used a fourth just to see her reaction and the stretch was too much.

"Ahhhh. There's number 8." He said happily and kissed her slack mouth. He pulled her close after that and soothed her abused body.

When she came out of it, she demanded food and shower.

"I want shrimp." She pouted and he bite her lip to chastise her.

"I will get you anything you desire."

"I want chocolate syrup to lick off your body." She demanded.

He shook with laughter and soaped up her torso. "Anything for you My Wife." And wasn't that's something magical to hear.

"I want another baby." This time she said it quietly, like he might not hear. He stilled his roaming hands and leaned his fair head against her wet curls.

"I will do my best." He said thickly and palmed her belly. "You will catch before we return home." And fuck if that didn't make her well up and want to take him again even though she was still sore from the last time.

"I love you." She whispered and hugged his body, slick with soap.

"And I, you." Thor replied, but she already knew.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smuuutttttt

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did a thing...

For Darcy waiting until 2 p.m. the next day was an effort in patience. Thor wasn't much better off. They had wanted to call when they had gotten up, before they ate breakfast but the time difference was wonky. So they waited and they lounged and despite her first desires to take Thor on every surface, he was being super conscientious about the delicate nature of her body. She was radically sore after he took her so roughly and he was fretful. So they slept and then they ate breakfast in the easy light of morning and then they strolled down to the beach after he slathered her from hairline to toe in sunscreen, spf 100. The adorable fool. They ate a light lunch and spent more time feeding each other in wildly inappropriate ways than actually eating. Most of the food ended up in their laps and Darcy nearly peed herself with the giggles. Then! Finally! It was 2 p.m.

"Neddy!" Darcy cried and waved to her baby on the small tablet. Pepper held the sleepy child and was sipping coffee still in her silk pajamas. Neddy had her binky and her blue blankie and she was resting her head against the most influential woman of the century. "Mommy misses you!"

Nedra babbled her adorable little language and Thor laughed. He had an unfair advantage with the Allspeak translating the baby's almost language.

"We will be home soon little Princess." Thor boomed. She waved at him and cooed and he laughed again. "She speaks of Steven and their trip to the park yesterday."

"She is not allowed to date until her 30's." Darcy muttered at the screen. Thor laughed at her and they ended the call.

"Do not shed tears." He hugged her on the sofa. "We shall see her very soon."

"I know! I don't mean to be weepy! She just... my baby!!! I have not been more than an elevator ride away from her since she was born!"

"My Sweet One. I feel the same way. But it would only take moments to get to her. Mjolnir is very fast."

"Oh. Ooohhhhhhh!!!!" She brightened and kissed him quick on the mouth. "That's so awesome! Yes. Get up, handsome, I got plans for Mew-Mew!"

"Wife, I do not think..." Thor looked pained for a moment. "Mjolnir's intended use..."

"What are you trying to say?" She cocked her head to the side regarding his pinking face. "Oh my Gawd!!!!! Perv!!!!! Gross!!!! Ok so it is pretty phallic but.... how old is that leather anyway???? Nerp. Not what I meant." But she filed it away for later because he obviously had thought about it, enough to get embarrassed and Thor did not get embarrassed easily. "I meant there's suppose to be this place, secluded and high up this mountain. The only way you can get there is by donkey and I was all like Nerp. But with Mew-Mew... qAnd then we can do the do. Wink wink. Nudge, nudge. All public like you like but without the risk? Ok so maybe there are wild hogs but..."

She had him at wild hogs. Thor had wanted to do a bit of hunting. Darcy was put out for a whole minute before he realized.

"Little One," he growled and yanked her closer to kiss her pouting lip. "Forgive me?" He pulled on her lower lip, obscenely sucking it into his own mouth, she kissed him back and into then giggled.

"Ok. But I want my sexy times before you get all... muddy." On second thought...

He looked at her like he knew exactly what she was thinking and she shivered with all the promises of his smirk.

*****

Thor disappeared for half an hour and came back with a parachute harness, more sunscreen and a velvet black bag he wouldn't tell her the contents of. Unconcerned, she packed a backpack full of snacks, water and a thin blanket. He made her wear more than just her red bikini top and matching boy short cut bottoms. She threw on a thin cover up, polka dotted in white and black. He frowned at her attire and threw on his swim trunks and a long sleeved tee shirt. Surfer look was strong with her husband and she kissed him between "hang ten" and "dude" and "knarly bruh."

Thor smacked her ass. Then squeezed, then crushed her to his chest for a long dizzy tongue dueling session, where his dick pressed into her middle and he gave rumbling growls.

"We could stay..." she offered. He sighed and stepped back. Darcy mimicked him. To stay inconspicuous, they walked to a secluded spot of the beach. He strapped her in and double checked the strength of the thing.

"Hold tight, Wife." He held Mew-Mew up and spun it rapidly until they shot up into the air. Darcy screamed with delight and wonder as they raced across the sky. She wanted to ask so many questions. Why was he unconcerned anyone could see them? How fast where they going? When could they do it again? The list went on. She kept her mouth shut though, mainly because of bugs but mostly because it was so fucking exhilarating. She wanted to enjoy the moment.

When they landed, it was softly, with Thor dropping Mew-new to the jungle floor and then slowly easing her down his body. He was rock hard already.

"You did so well, Little One." He mused. Darcy shrugged and tried to find a spot to lay their blanket. She wanted to tell him how amazing it was but the look he was giving said she better hurry. She didn't get far before Thor was taking her in his arms and stripping off her shift. "Where is the salve?" But he already knew and he was already in capping the bottle.

Her pretty rose red bikini top landed on Mew-Mew's handle. Thor used his big, strong, capable hands to rub the lotion into her creamy skin. He covered her face gently, then her neck, pausing to grip her throat in a loose but sure hold. She gulped and leaned into it a little. Thor chuckled then continued down her shoulders, across her chest, over her breasts. He payed particular attention there, slathering her heavy tits with palms of sunscreen. Everything smelled like coconuts and her skin felt slick with lotion and sweat. The Hawaiian sun blazed down on them and the humidity was frizzing up her hair but Darcy didn't care because Thor leaned forward and bit at the softness of her belly. She gasped and he took the opportunity to sweep her down into his lap.

"I brought you a present." He rumbled in time to the distant thunder. He was massaging her shoulders with the lotion and she moaned with how good it felt. Soon though, he had her on her back and was slathering her thighs and shins. Then he placed her feet flat on the ground. The ground was damp and she semi regretted not being quick enough to get the blanket down. That was until he pulled out the small velvet bag.

"What's in it?" She asked lifting her head off the soft grass.

"Just lay still and let me." He said, very stern. Thor tipped the bag over and a long string of pearls slithered out.

"Those are beautiful." She said a little surprised. "Do you want me to wear them!"

"No, My Love." He growled and spread her thighs. She caught on pretty quick when he lifted her hips and licked her pussy opening.

"I... uh..." she had absolutely no idea what to say. He grinned and dipped his fingers in her, first one, then two, then her held her spread open like that as he slowly filled her with the pearls.

At first, it was awkward until she could really feel them moving in her, rubbing against her slick walls and filling her in a wildly unconventional way. Thor's eyes were glued to her overheated and slightly bruised flesh.

"Thor..." she warned when she started feeling too full.

"Three inches more." He said and pushed, using his fingers to force the remain strand into her. He licked her labia and casually spit to ease the way and she was moaning uncontrollably, thrashing her head in the muddy ground.

"Dammit. Please!" She could feel them Moving inside, rolling and sliding and pressing just the wrong way against her g-spot. It didn't hurt. It just wouldn't get her off. Darcy felt so incredibly full but in a different way than when Thor was inside her. This felt foreign and strange and sexy but she was very much aware she was laying in the dirt in the open air. Thor, for his part, was entranced and distracted her with teasing her budding clit with soft swipes and long licks. He toyed with her until she was sobbing out and ready to kick him in the face of he didn't just fuck her right proper.

Then he started easing the pearls out.

"Aaaaaaahhhhhh!" She cried. They weren't very big but they did tease her pussy lips and the way he pulled them out and up, they rubbed against her clit.

Her orgasm was sudden and loud. Loud enough to startle the birds and for Thor to lean down to capture her cries. "My Sweet Darcy. You did so well." He praised and then picked her up to carry her to the most magnificent sight she had ever seen. A water fall right in the middle of the jungle with the pool a clear as could be. He threw her in with no warning but she didn't even care because she got to rinse off the dirt and she got to feel the cool deep waters of the little pond. It was like something out of blue lagoon without the vaguely incestuous nature.

Thor stripped and jumped in after her. He swam like he flew, swiftly and sure. He caught her and tugged them both over to a rock ledge. He climbed onto it and pulled her up effortlessly. He settled back with his heavy hard dick curving up toward his belly.

Darcy crawled into his lap and eased her way down on him. The stretch was insane. She was already so sensitive from the orgasm and the night before but she dropped down wanting all she could get. Darcy wrapped her arms around Thor's massive neck and gave him long sweet kisses as she rode him slowly. He groaned and the sky darkened.

"Will we be safe here?" She tensed up and stilled.

"Not if you stop." He latched onto her neck and pushed his hips up. She groaned and let her head fall to his shoulder.

"You could break me open like this. You're sooooo deep. Sometimes it scares me how far you reach."

"I would never do anything to hurt you." He said and the laughed self deprecatingly. "Nothing you wouldn't enjoy." He pushed again and cradled her body. She sighed and started rotating her hips in the way that made him pant.

"The entrance to your womb teases me." He growled. "I shall paint it with my seed." He promised.

"Fuck. Yes." She grunted, lifting and falling back down. "Yes. Do that." She built up speed until they where both panting and he was spurting hot sticky cum, coating her walls with it.

She whimpered when he slid her up off of him and laid her on the craggy rock. She felt the cum drip out of her. Then she felt his hot tongue lick her clean. Darcy moaned through a slow sweet orgasm and blushed when she squirt both their release into his mouth.

Thor groaned, deep and guttural like he was in pain and the sky opened up in a down pour.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy! ;)


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A busy day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally Moved!!!! My sister is Amazing!!! Go read her fic for Beth/Daryl. Fucking Epic!!!! [DomesticatedTendencies](http://archiveofourown.org/users/DomesticatedTendencies/pseuds/DomesticatedTendencies)
> 
>  
> 
> Sorry it's so short!

Thor pulled her up and rushed her to a space behind the waterfall. There was a little cave there. Big enough for them to wait comfortably. And, thankfully, empty. He left and she shivered with his absence. He wasn't gone long and he came back with their clothing, soaked, and the back pack. The blanket was mostly dry and he bundled her up in it.

"A feast." He announced and unpacked the snacks she had brought. The hotel had boxed up some fresh fruit with cream, chocolate dipped potato chips, some kind of brownie that was also a cookie and made her moan in such a way that Thor had to taste it from her lips. He smelled like wet earth and ozone and her essence. Darcy had to spend long moments sucking marks into his golden skin. Just to cover all her bases.

"Possessive wench." He hissed at her and pulled roughly on her partly exposed nipple.

"Mean." She gasped and it was on. He laid her flat and pushed her legs apart for him to settle between.

"You are still slick." It was pure arousal that drew his gaze between her spread legs. He held one leg up by his waist and did not tear his eyes away. One finger became two and then three, slow and deliberate. It was driving her mad as he stroked her with such intimacy. She groaned and covered her face right before she was going to cum and he wouldn't let her. He said nothing, just pulled her hands down while still thrusting his thick fingers. His eyes stayed on hers until she was shaking through her first orgasm and screaming through her second, until she was begging for mercy and trying to remove his hand forcefully.

“One more.” He told her.

“No more!” She mewled but then lighting overtook her body and she was thrashing. He didn't even let her come back down until her was solidly pushing past her fluttering walls.

“Finally.” He sighed into her hair. She could hardly breath much less respond. “Your body is more accommodating.”

What the hell did that mean? She was kind of afraid to ask. So she relaxed as much as she could with his baseball bat settled in her heat. He was kissing her in the romantic way. Like he had all the time in the world and had no concern with after sex and lunch breath. He nibbled at the corner of her mouth where lips upticks to smile. He eased out and slid back in. Her toes curled in bliss and she forgot any random statements. She even forgot her name.

Thor was really into cave sex.

Towards the end she blacked out. She didn't pass out but when it was over she could hardly walk and later she wouldn't remember him strapping her into the harness and flying them straight back to the hotel. It was nearly midnight. She woke enough for him to force feed her water and to help him wash his seed off of her body and then she was out and didn't wake up until it was nearly time to call Neddy.

Thor was Super Into Cave Sex. Darcy made note and filed it for later. After calling Neddy and reassuring Pepper and Frigga that she wasn't sick, Darcy spent the rest of the day by the pool, only interrupted by a quietly thoughtful Thor and his endless supply of sunscreen.

Also some dude bro blocked her sun bathing nap experience. The yuppy kind of dude bro with the popped collar and too much sneer on his face. His hair was also way too styled for the high heat of a humid Hawaii. She did not appreciate it or his board shorts wetly touching her arm.

Thor was swimming, golden and perfect. Darcy mentally calculated how quickly he would respond if she called for him. She had zero patience for dude bros.

“Did it hurt…”

“No.” She paused and cocked her sunglasses. The kid gulped. Actual facts. She smiled at him as saccharine as she could manage with no alcohol in her system. “But it will when I kick you in the nuts.”

“Bitch.” He yelped at her, surprised when her foot shot forward.

“That's no way to speak to a lady.” She scolded, watching him from the lounge chair. His face turned red and his scowl dark. “Kick rocks” she shooed him. His hesitation was worrisome but she couldn't be bothered. Kid needed to learn to recognize disinterest. Ok so maybe she was being a little short with him but honestly she just didn't have to time to stroke his ego and let him down gently. Plus, personal space was a thing and he was in major violation.

Right about the time Darcy was ready to truly kick him in the crotch, he left, head hung and swagger hurried. Awesome.

She was not thinking awesome three hours later. She was not thinking awesome at all. Dude Bro was number one on her shit list. But only until she could find her way out of the zip ties and killed his stupid fucking kidnapping ass.

Yup. This bastard was going down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this a little at a time during the trek. I apologize if it seems disjointed. Please like and comment! I love hearing what y'all are thinking!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Self rescuing Princess!!!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to my sister, [DonestocatedTendencies](http://archiveofourown.org/users/DomesticatedTendencies/pseuds/DomesticatedTendencies)

This was Not her first kidnapping, but it was the first after her pregnancy. Darcy was well aware she had a few things she needed to do for a successful escape. The most important and equally the hardest was getting her hands free. The shack Dude Bro dumped her in was pitch black. Soundless and creepy as fuck because it smelled like old dirty blood and that could only mean nothing fucking good.

“This is s bullshit.” Came out of her mouth, echoing in the empty space and giving her such an intense case of deja vu, she felt sick with it.

Darcy scooted on her butt along the wall, trying to feel for a crack where the door might be while simultaneously searching for a loose nail. Or anything really, to saw through her bindings. Darcy inched along the wall, slow and clumsy. She couldn't find any of the things. Her fingers were numb and she was disoriented. Dude Bro had dirty dealt her a blow to the head. Frustrated and pissed with a mild dose of desperation, Darcy yanked on her arms. It was a strain but she managed to break the unrelenting plastic.

“Huh.” Maybe she needed to question Frigga a little more closely about that pie.

No time now. Darcy’s eyes had adjusted somewhat. Not enough to help her, not really, but enough to help her chill the fuck out and find her center, thank you very much Bruce and those boring ass breathing exercises.

Darcy, once again, felt up the walls and wouldn't you know it, there was a handy dandy light switch. “Fuckin A.” She said to the nasty shed. The room wasn't very big. Less roomy than the cave. There was a table with no chair and some murdery type weapons hung haphazardly on the walls.

“Yeah fuck that noise.” Her first instinct was to go for the machete. Intimidating as fuck. But Dude Bro would see through it. Sneaky douche nozzle, waiting until Thor had flown off for a hunting trip. He wouldn't be back until morning. She had planned on overdosing on chocolate and YouTube. No one would know she was gone. Darcy picked up a knife no bigger than what she could hide in her palm. She could be sneaky too, if she could keep her temper.

Darcy didn't have long to wait. Not even enough time to pick the lock. Ok. So Natasha was right, she needed practice.

“Well, isn't this a surprise.” Dude Bro did not look surprised. He had a sick little pleasant smile on his face. But his eyes were squinty and mean. Darcy wanted to break his fucking nose. And maybe she could? Maybe she was stronger? Darcy wasn't going to risk finding out she wasn't. Not just yet. Fuck. Instincts warring with practicality was a pain in the ass.

“What do you want?” She didn't care. Not really. The surprise on his face did make her slightly curious. The asshole didn't answer her though.

“Sorry for the accommodations. These are only temporary until I can find a more… secure place.”

“What the fuck are you talking about?”

His smile was all teeth. “You'll like where we are headed. I can treat you like the princess you are.”

Wow. He had no idea.

“I knew when I first saw you, that I would make you mine. You are so beautiful and pure. I knew you belonged to me.”

Fucktard was cray-cray. “I'm married. I'm on my honeymoon.”

He continued like he had never heard her.

“I'll find us a true castle, one to suit you. A face like that deserves the finest. Can't you picture it? A quiet little place in the mountains. Where no one will ever bother us and I can worship you the way you deserve.”

“When did you escape the looney bin?” Darcy asked bluntly. She had zero time for this shit. Now that she was upright and aware, the back of her head was throbbing. She vaguely regretted antagonizing him but also he was fucked in the head. She eyeballed him while he waxed poetical on their future. Delusions coating the air like a lead lined casket.

Yup. She was done. Darcy rushed forward letting the knife drop from her long sleeved cover up. The hilt hit her palm and she aimed for his stomach. Dude Bro stopped mid sentence, surprised and betrayed. “Whaaaa?” He trailed off to look down where her hand still held the knife in his belly. He stumbled back taking the weapon with him. Darcy refused to watch, she darted out the open door and ran as fast and as far as she could. Dude Bro was following, fast heavy steps of dark intent.

She couldn't run fast enough, not through an unfamiliar jungle. Not in the dark. She stumbled and caught herself against the mossy tree trunk, she swung around the tree and panted. Damn. She was out of shape. Darcy couldn't keep running, not with him lumbering after her, pissed and shouting obscenities. Dude Bro was gaining.

What she wouldn't give for Mew-Mew! Oh! Oooh!!!! Ok. “Mew-Mew” Darcy cried out, hoping against hope the hammer could hear her. And she was still worthy.

But it was too late. Fuck! He had her by the arm, spinning her across the underbrush. One iron grip on the fleshy part of her arm and the other holding her jaw, squishing her lips in a pucker.

“Fucking whore! You will regret that!!!!”

What ever happened to princess?

“I'm gonna make you hurt for this.” He promised. Darcy wasn't listening. She heard a whosh and a strange humming. Darcy raised her hand like she had seen Thor do a thousand times. The handle landed sweetly, the roughness of the leather a silky reassurance.

“Peace out.” Darcy called as Dude Bro’s grip loosened and her feet left the ground. She held on as tight as she could with both hands and gritted teeth. Flying was terrifying when not strapped to Thor's chest. Darcy wasn't sure if she wanted Mew-Mew to speed up to get it over with or slow down and let her get her bearings. Darcy opted to trust the hammer and soon they were landing on the balcony of the hotel room.

Darcy patted the weapon gently after setting her down on the coffee table. “Thanks Mew-Mew.”

Darcy heard the strange humming again and grinned real big. Mew-Mew totally loved her.

The hotel door banged open and Darcy yelped. A dirty faced Thor entered, glowering at her. “Wife. What in the name of Odin is going on.”

“You're back early” she bluffed. Sitting on the couch and picking up an artfully arranged magazine.

“Little one, why do you look like Sam after he spars with the good Captain.” Thor had his hands on his hips like he was about to scold her. Maybe there would be spankings later. And cuddles. Ok. So maybe she just wanted the cuddles. All of the cuddles.

“Good analogy. I don't know what you are talking about.” Meaning she didn't want to tell Thor that she had found trouble after only a few minutes apart. She'd never pee alone again. Not a kink she wanted to start exploring.

“You're face is dirty and your clothing torn.” He was legit rolling his pretty blue eyes at her. Darcy, in the back of her brain, could appreciate how handsome her husband actually was.

“Twinsies!” She shouted and pointed at him with a big grin. “How was hunting?” Deflection Nation raising its flag.

“Why did you call for Mew-Mew. Where did you go?” Thor lowered his arms and relaxed. She squinted her eyes at him through speckled glasses.

“Husband if this marriage is going to work, you cannot micromanage me. Let me have this one.” She squared her shoulders, ready to dig in her heels.

“I will find out.” Thor warned in a low dark deep voice similar to the one used when he was sunk inside her. She quickened in the lower belly and her wind blown cheeks burned with arousal.

“Fine. But I'm not ready yet.” She was grinning as she said it and his fierce face softened. He reached out and cupped her chin in a parody of Dude Bro’s grip. Darcy shivered and pushed forward. He leaned down and kissed her lips. The skin rasped against his.

“You are injured, my Hjarta.”

“''Tis just a flesh wound.” She quipped. He growled and picked her up bodily off the couch.

“Time to bathe, M’lady.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope You enjoy!!


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things get spontaneous.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yet again I'm exactly sure what happened.

“A glorious battle, M’lord. Were you to have seen it, you would swell with pride.”

“I have no need to see my beloved in battle.”

“She is a fierce warrior. Would you stifle her so?” The voice was deep like stone and smooth like honey. Why was Heimdel on Earth? Darcy’s brain hadn't come out of the fog of sleep. She blinked sleepily at the two men standing near the kitchenette of the suite. Heimdel was in full battle dress, sans helmet. He was drinking from a coffee cup. The strangeness didn't faze Darcy in as much as she was miffed no one was bringing her coffee. Couldn't they tell she was in need?

“I only wish her to be safe.” Thor's voice was thick like he had eaten too much cheese and had no ale. She didn't like it. “Why did you not bring her to safety?”

“You're anger is misplaced. Lady Darcy was not in need of assistance.”

“You cannot know that. From what you have told me, this coward was a lunatic. She was in danger.”

“Nothing I couldn't handle.” Darcy padded to where Thor was posturing in the middle of the room. She hugged his middle and closed her eyes, still sleepy. He smelled a little burnt around the edges, the ozone from the Bifrost. Thor's hand smoothed downnher loose hair then tangled at the roots. He gently pulled her head back.

“I would prefer you not have to handle it.” Thor was growling. His eyes were brilliant and fierce. Darcy wanted to kiss his thinned lips just to see if she could make him smile again. Poor Heimdel was about to get an up close and personal show if Thor didn't let go of her hair.

Heimdel cleared his throat. Thor ignored the Guardian and continued to stare Darcy down. He wasn't nearly as intimidating as he thought he was. “I want waffles. Don't roll your eyes at me. Waffles. Nom nom nom. I could eat like a thousand.”

He was trying not to smile which was good enough for her. He let go of her hair so she could lay her head back down. Snuggly Thor was an excellent Thor. Heimdel left shortly after with an empirical nod in their direction. Darcy sleepily waved goodbye with her face smooshed against Thor's middle.

“You have trouble waking, Little One?”

“My muscles hurt.” She mumbled. “And my head is foggy.”

“Are you ill?” He brought her chin up. Concern littered his expression.

“No.” She replied pitifully rubbing her face in his abs.

“I worry, my Hjarta.” He solemnly said.

“I need cuddles.” She peeked up a him, hair covering her face and one eye shining out.

“I shall give all the cuddles then Sweet One.” Thor pushed her hair back to uncover her face.

“Nekkid cuddles?” She lifted up, excited.

“Are there any other kind?” Thor picked Darcy up by the upper arms until she wrapped curvy legs around his waist. He kissed her mouth, slow, tongue tracing her lips and teeth, nose pressed into her cheek like he couldn't get close enough. Darcy mewled and rock her pelvis against him. All the sleepiness fell away and suddenly she wanted him bad. Her body instantly ready.

“I'll take care of you little one, fret not.” He hoisted her up for a more secure grip making her lady parts drag across his rock hard stomach.

“Please!” She cried out and tried to rip his tee shirt off still wrapped around him. There was a struggle and a sharp ripping sound. Darcy found access to Thor's clavicle and she took a bite.

“Savage.” He growled and jerked her up to pull at her own lips with his teeth before he sent her flying onto the hotel bed. She squirmed and wiggled until her sleep shorts were tossed away and her shirt was fucking off and then she spread her legs, knees up. Darcy touched herself and gasped to feel the pool of wetness that was not there mere moments ago.

“Please!” She cried again, lifting her hips and plunging two fingers into her cunt. Her mouth opened in a soundless cry but her eyes never left his.

Thor, finally naked and settled between her thighs joined her fingers with one of his own, then two. He pulled her wrist away and thrust a third inside.

“How many can you take?” He pondered to himself.

She cried out a little afraid he was going to try to fist her right there with no prep and then he jabbed at her pleasure button and she just didn't give a flying fuck what he wanted to do to her body as long as he did that right there again and again. Goddamn she was going to cum and then she was cumming, soaking his hand and rolling her neck back until she knew the way a string felt on a bow.

Thor shifted and she spread herself further thinking he was going to shove his dick past her spasming muscles. He didn't. Instead, he buried his face between her wide open thighs and did that thing he does that should be illegal but made her whole body twitch in such a way that she came again.

“You taste divine.” He murmured and tried to clean her soaked pussy like a cat. She giggled at him until he went lower and then she just cooed. Thor's kink factor was high and sometimes made her uncomfortable but she loved it when he ate her ass. The forbidden nature of the thing. The intimacy. The wickedness of his tongue as he tried to penetrate her this way.

The only thing she could say was “Please!.” Until he rose up and sank down deep in her quivering tunnel.

He grunted and braced her head between his palms and he thrust hard and slow, punching her walls and punishing her clit by rolling his groin when he was balls deep. Darcy clutched and screamed with her third orgasm, then immediately rocked her hips for another. Thor understood her need and slipped a meaty hand between them. The pressure was hard and a little mean but she broke once more into a thousand pieces of shimmering crystal.

When she became aware again, Thor was a heavy heaving lump atop her. She could feel his seed sliding out from where he joined her. It should have been gross. And it was on some level now that her sweaty skin was cooling. But it also made her feel a hundred times better to know that he was claiming her in the most primal of ways.

Thor stirred and kissed her freckling shoulder. The wet slurping sound when he pulled out made her blush but then she laughed when he got on his elbows and held her legs open to deliberately push the baby makers back inside where they belonged.

“You have not caught yet.” He said neutrally.  
  
“My love for you does not alter with how many babies you can give me.” She told him.

“I know.” He said but she could see the relief all over his handsome blonde eyebrows and the relaxed nature of his shoulders. He started petting her red flesh and blowing on her clit.

“Thor. I don't know if I can.” She said and tried to close her legs at the knee.

“I wish to see.” He told her and she didn't know what he meant until he bunched his fingers together.

“You can't!” She clamped her thighs together. Thor gently but firmly pried them apart. Darcy's body was limp from pleasure. She didn't want pain. Not right this moment anyhow.

“I will stop when it gets to be too much.”

“It already is.” But she hadn't gotten up. Not yet.

“I will take care of you.” He said and those eyes were flame on her skin. She nodded and tried to relax.

Thor’s face was a hundred percent concentration as he used his fingers, first to play and then to stretch. She could tell the difference between three and four, exponentially. Then he used two from each hand to stretch her further, her pussy lips smashed by his big fucking digits. She cried out and jerked away but he just added a finger from each hand.

“I can see inside.” He said reverently before licking his tongue along the stretched and throbbing rim. The sensation was insanity. She was losing her damn mind. He went back to one hand, twisting and pushing until she could feel his palm and fingers pulling her apart. “My thumb is next, would you like me to stop.” He sounded strained like that was the thing he least wanted to do.

Darcy shook her head frantically and tried to open her cunt further. Thor's dark face was scary but thrilling and his fingers bunched together for her to see. She made a noise, desperate and needy. He went for it, pushing until she felt a fullness not unlike giving birth.

“You cling to my wrist, my love.” His head was ducked for the best view. And his face was wrecked like he was the one being taken apart. Thor rolled his hand and she screamed as the most intense pressure smashed her g-spot. He groaned while he formed a fist, then slowly pulled.

“Fuuuuuuuuucccccccckkkkkkkkkkk!” Ripped out of her and liquid gushed down his forearm. Darcy blacked out into an abyss of overstimulation.

She awoke for the second time that morning in a hot bath with her head cushioned on her husbands lightly furred chest.

“You dick!” She grossed. “Next time no spontaneous fisting! Have you seen your hands.” She punched him and enjoyed his pained grunt. She hadn't held back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Time for a cold shower.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kinkster sex 
> 
> NOT edited.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My sister read this and is very concerned with the aspect of food in the va-jay-jay. I had to inform her that nothing would happen to Darcy's vagina because it is fictional and I don't feel like writing fake yeast infections today.

  
“Put this in your mouth.” Darcy popped a bit of chocolate into her husband’s mouth and watched carefully. When he didn't make a face she relaxed. Hawaiian chocolate served frozen and in brownie form? Suspicious to say the least. Thor chewed happily and smiled at her, mouth busy. He kissed her after, quick but delicious.

“There are sauces.” She offered a stick with a jam like substance. He leaned in to accept it and she popped it in her own mouth.

Holy fucking shit.

Holy fucking shit balls.

Holy fucking shit balls on acid!

That was amazing. She chewed and didn't even care that her eyes had rolled into the back of her head. Thor tried to take a bite.

“Did you just growl at me, wife?” His shock would be hilarious if she wasn’t distracted with the yummy goodness in her mouth. Which was when she had an amazing idea. Holy shit! Literal awesome sauce!

Darcy tackled Thor until he was flat on his back. She pet his golden chest, contemplating her canvas. She started with the jam. A nice simple smiley face made with her finger. Then she added chocolate sauce for hair and eyebrows and then a beard.

“Did you just draw Anthony's face on my chest?” Thor closed one eye and squinted the other trying to decipher her artwork.

“Eww. No. Gross. That's my dad.” She groused “let me get a towel.”

“Hjarta. Be still.” Thor lifted up only using his abs. Dang. Hawt. “Arms up.” He suggested and divested her of his tee shirt. She parted her mouth at the chilly hotel air. Thor winked and plucked her pebbled nipple. She gasped and he pulled her until her breasts were smashed into his chest.

“You oaf!” Darcy laughed. Then she realized how slippery they were. She slide her body across Thor's and tingled with it. He kissed her tasting like heaven and then she sort of lost track of time. Thor spent long minutes licking her body, cleaning her in erotic slow long locks never ending where she suspected and always making her toes curl. Her heart was a heavy thumpy beat of aroused and erotic. His mouth cleaning where his hands smeared, sometimes dipping in the pots for more until they were empty and she was panting trying to keep it together. The damn tease.

“What are you going to do with that?” She murmured when he grabbed a chocolate stick. “You are not putting that where I think you are.”

“Do not fret Little One.” Thor's promise of pleasure was palatable. He eased the thin but cold dessert into her quim and she could feel ease ridge sliding along her lips. It was decadent and in decent and she couldn't wait for what was next.

Thor slowly and thoroughly eating the stick out of her cunt, lipping it and rasping his teeth. It was slow and tortuous. Darcy squirmed to get away. To take care of business herself. Thor didn't let her. He had one arm flat against her pelvic bone to hold her place.

“So sweet.” He lapped at her achy cunt and slid a finger over her throbbing clit. She refused to beg but she wanted him so bad.

She flexed her insides and he groaned to see the chocolate stick move. He got aggressive and made those noises that embarrassed her to hear but made her squirt lady juice into his mouth. He slowed his tongue to soothe her, laving the tender flesh until she was wet, sloppy and clean of any food stuff.

Thor knelt on the bed and pulled her up until she was sliding down into his lap, stretching around his manhood. They made love this way, slow and tender, rocking into each other like waves. He felt deeper this way, incessantly bumping into the opening of her cervix. It stole her breath and made her toes feel like pure light. She was wrapped around his neck, clingy and crying a little overwhelmed by the bliss. His face was buried in her neck, sucking at the pulse points. Thor's hands gripping her buttocks to speed her up.

“Hjarta, come for me, let me feel your release. Please, my love, come.” He was urging her then he kissed her like she was water in the desert. Darcy screamed her pleasure into his mouth and he joined her, flooding her womb.

When it was over he collapsed back, sated and messy with it. She curled up on his chest, ignoring the sticky.

“You have chocolate sauce in your hair.” He was soothing his hand down her arm. She squirmed.

“Shhhh.” She said and turned her head to rest her other cheek.

“You shush me? The prince who gave you babies?”

“We only have the one.” She reminded him.

“For now.” Thor smirked at her, pulling her hair back like he had just that morning until her chin dug into his peck. “The second babe has caught.”

“You can't possibly know that.” She scoffed.

He shrugged nearly knocking her over. His eyes were soft and his kiss sweet. She pondered him for long quiet moments. She was too drowsy to contemplate the god of fertility’s powers so she tried to take a nap on his chest.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment any questions or concerns
> 
>  
> 
> She now informs me I must add a sweet and loverly part. So BOLO.
> 
> So after this... Loki and Wanda get some attention. Thanos needs to be taken down and I kinda want to see Wanda save Loki's miserable hide so come read it and let me know what you think of my Beasty and his Beauty

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments sustain me!!!! Please donate!!!!


End file.
